Why Me?
by sshaw101
Summary: Sinijn wondered why he ever agreed to eating a worm if his team lost, however as he chewed he realized worms didn't taste so bad afterall. English prompts part 1 of 4. JINJIN FRIENDSHIP - HINT OF BADE


**Hey, hey, hey, I'm back! This is part 1 of 4 oneshots that I wrote for English. We had four prompts and had to write short stories, 500 word minimum. I was inspired by KnowMyNameNotMyStory and wrote them for Victorious. I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Victorious. Then I'd have a summer job I'd love and not have to worry about feeling depressed to earn money. **

* * *

Just in case I miss a name:

Emily=Jade

Jonny=Sinjin

Tim=Beck

Charlie=Andre

* * *

"Half a point separates first from second," the announcer began. The auditorium was dead silent as so much weighed on that extra half a point. "The winner is The East High Stripers." Sinjin's team and friends let out a disappointed sigh. Sinjin, on the other hand, cringed. After receiving their trophy, the other team walked over to Sinjin with a sandwich bag full of worms. They placed it in his hands.  
"Eat up loser," one kid yelled. Sinjin wondered why he had ever agreed to eating a worm if his team lost, however as he chewed he realized worms didn't taste so bad afterall.  
"And you have to swallow it too," the captain of the other team yelled. The other team just continued laughing as they walked away victorious. The remaining kids just stood there, watching Sinjin chew.  
"Well that was enjoyable," Burf finally said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.  
"I'm sorry I lost us the tournament." He looked down at his feet. "I was just so sure we'd win," Sinjin added quietly. "It doesn't really matter though, cause I'm moving back with my mom, step-dad, and step-brother."  
"Gross, dude you finished the whole bag. What a freak." All the other kids took notice and walked away disgusted. Sinjin was left all by himself. He could tell this was going to be an interesting year and starting high school didn't make it easier.

* * *

To say Sinjin's day started off horrible was a huge understatement. He woke up fifteen minutes late, then couldn't find his new shirt. His toast was burnt and he just nearly made the bus. The ride was short, much to Sinjin's relief, and soon he arrived at school. After getting off the bus, he hurried to his locker to put all his books away.

"Sinjin, is that you?" he heard a voice ask.  
"Jade?" Sinijn couldn't believe it.  
"When'd you get back?" she simply asked.  
"My sister and I moved back Saturday to be with Mom. I always thought your dad would've sent you to a boarding school. How'd you end up at a performing arts school?"  
"Well, he doesn't have complete control over my life. I'd rather be here than with a bunch of snotty rich kids." The two laughed at how familiar things felt.

"What are you here for?" Sinjin asked.

"Singing and acting. How about you?"

"Tech theater mostly," he told her. Throughout the remainder of the week, the two friend were able to reconnect. Jade filled Sinijn in on all the gossip of the neighborhood and Sinijn told Jade all about his time away.

* * *

"Hey," Jade greeted. Upon hearing the familiar voice, Sinjin looked up towards the voice.  
"What are doing here?" he inquired. She just shrugged.  
"Dad problems. The tree house is too small to use now, so I decided to take a walk. Why are you just sitting on your lawn?" she asked.  
"Same I guess," he said a bit uneasily. "My step-dad said I don't get enough air, and I don't know where Beck went," Sinijn confessed.  
"Drag race," Jade simple replied.  
"Huh?" Sinijn asked confused.  
"Beck said he was going to the drag race," she pointed out. "We can go down there if you want."  
"Um, sure. Might as well bond with my step-brother and catch up with an old friend. It's like killing two birds with one stone!" he exclaimed excited.  
"Whatever you say dude, whatever you say." The two headed off on their fifteen minute walk, talking about anything and everything.

"So how's Courtney?" Jade asked, referring to his sister.  
"Pretty good. I'm just glad she's getting time to spend with Mom. They kinda missed out on that whole princess tea party phase."  
"She's twelve now, but I guess they can do the tea part still. How's your mom doing anyway?" Jade asked, truly concerned.  
"As good as imaginable. Beck's been helping her out when my step-dad's not there." Sinjin could see a visible blush when he mentioned his step-brother, but he pushed that to the back of his mind for now. Soon they arrived at the track and very quickly found Beck with his friend Andre. Beck quickly explained to Sinjin what drag racing was, and everyone became mesmerized with the cars racing around the track.

The drag race was a huge success. Everyone left excited that their favorite won. They all decided to celebrate by going out for pizza down the street. The place was packed, so only booths were available. The four decided it would be Beck and Jade on one side and Andre and Sinijn on the other. Sinjin noticed the small smile on his friends' faces when they agreed on the arrangement. He also couldn't help but notice the way their hands absentmindedly found each other's.

* * *

Later that night, Jade and Sinijn decided to just sit and talk under the stars. Beck had rehearsal for a play he was doing, so it was just the two of them. They took this opportunity to get completely caught up. They talked about old memories from grade school and the good old times when things were easier.

"Do you remember when they filled my thermos with mud?" Sinijn asked.  
"First grade, right? Yeah, you were never really popular with them, were you?" she got out between laughs.  
"Well you gave me half of your lunch and we showed those bullies who's boss."  
"Yeah, and got suspended for the rest of the week," she added. "But that's what best friends are for, right?"  
"Definitely. Hey, do you remember kindergarten that one day in the coat room?"  
"How can I forget? Most kids that age still think cooties are gross and there we are kissing in the back of the classroom."  
"Well we were a lot more mature," he answered smoothly.  
"We got suspended for that too!" she playfully shouted. Sinijn was laughing so hard he didn't notice Jade staring at him. She grabbed his face and crashed her lips into his. Almost immediately, Sinijn pulled away.  
"I can't let you do this. You and Beck are perfect for each other."  
"Beck's nice and all, but tonight made me realize, it's you I like," she confessed bashfully. "It's always been you, ever since the beginning."  
"You and my step-brother are the epitome of love. What you're feeling right now is nothing. You're just infatuated and glad to have a friend back. I'm just the long lost toy that you can wait to play with again."  
"You know you're more than that," she said in all seriousness.  
"Well I'm definitely below you. Beck's the one on your level. Go be with him and not a loser like me!" Sinijn shouted exasperated.  
"So now you think that I'm superficial?"  
"Jade, can't you see? I'm not like them. I'm a freak."  
"You're not that bad Sinj," she tried to calm him down.  
"I eat worms for crying out loud! That's why I'm always on my lawn! I'm super weird and no one, I mean **no one** wants to be friends with me!" he screamed, enjoying the feeling of getting everything off his chest. Slightly taken aback, Jade spoke up.  
"But that's why I like you. You're different, special, like no one else."  
"Why are you even friends with me?" Sinijn asked. "You're popular. People like you," he added quietly.  
"You're nothing like those jerks. When I talk, you listen. You were the first friend I ever had. I know we lost touch when you moved, but I'm glad you're back again."  
"I'm glad I'm back too, but we can't be a 'thing'," he told her using air quotes. "If you can't handle this friendship, then it may be best to just end this whole thing in general."  
"Okay, okay, okay," she repeated over and over again. "I guess this is it." She turned around and left. Sinijn just sighed, still trying to convince himself that it was for the best.

* * *

Almost five years later, Sinijn was seated in a fairly large church. As the music began and everyone got into place, he couldn't help but smile. They ended up together; they really did: his step-brother and his best friend. Although he had grown apart from both of them, especially after his mother's death, Sinijn couldn't have felt closer to them in that moment. Letting Jade go was the best thing he could have ever done. She ended up with her perfect match, maybe even her soul mate. As the couple was processing out of the Church, Jade mouthed a small "thank you". Sinijn just nodded. Everything was finally right in his life.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't to OOC. I talked with a friend and she thought this would fit Sinijn, and I thought I'd make it him and Jade. Plus, Sinjin deserves some notification. So I stayed up til 1:30 last night/this morning cause I had to finish the stories and my printer wasn't working. I then ran around my house this morning trying to print with my very unreliable printer: HP Photosmart. If anyone else has this printer, does yours work? So anyway, I took and AP test on Wednesday and, my teacher told the class that day that the stories were due this coming Monday. Before he had said the tenth and Monday he told us Friday. So yeah, I just kinda needed to rant this all out. Please tell me what you think. It would make me really happy *bats eyelashes***

**-Sami**


End file.
